villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
To Judge Arbitrarily
(Please take note, there is no actual 'physical' fighting in this story, even though it's a little bit long, and the setting is only and forever in one room. Thanks! Possibly a Co-Op with whomever chooses to place a character here. Remember, this is a calmer story, dealing more with emotions and such, though violence can occur.) "GUILTY!! The Beyond for you!!" A glowing, white Secret slammed down an enormous golden gavel, one a size too large for his small stature. The slam of the mallet onto the resounding wood echoed throughout the empty courtroom. The reverberations bouncing off of vacant chairs and desolate corners. Pictures of Absolutes, Secrets, Primordial Ones, and even what could be assumed the Gods; possibly the Trinity, Alpha, or Truth, alongside Pandemonium, hung upon the walls. Behind the pure white Secret hung a large picture of itself, on both sides of this white Secret's picture was two other smaller pictures, one of Death, the other of Luca. Above and slightly to the side were red drapes, which cascaded down, yet were left open to reveal the magnificence of these three beings. Adjacent to where the white Secret sat was a witness bench, and nearby another Secret, brown in color as well as donning glasses sat, typing away on an old fashioned typewriter. Across the witness bench was a jury box, though it was just as empty as the rest of the room. Two columns of five rows of benches were at the back, spread in half, making a walkway for the deceased to come through the door nearby to be judged; as well as there were two exits near the white Secret. The first exit was a golden door, sparkling in othewordly beauty; the other exit though was black, and was as simple as could be. The white secret spoke once more, "What you have done during your life was... Horrid. To commit such atrocities such as... May you see the error of your ways in the Beyond." The white Secret shook its head, knowing not to repeat such words; as a man was on his knee begging for forgiveness, before the black door opened itself, sucking said man into its confines, and shutting with a slam. "Did you get everything down?" The white Secret questioned. "Yes, Judge Afterlife." The brown Secret replied, a more feminine voice answered. Afterlife nodded, "Be sure to place that paper in the correct filing cabinet. The one of 'kidnappers, murderers, and rapists." "Okie-Dokie Judge Afterlife." The brown Secret got up, leaving the room for a few moments, exiting through a door that materialized before it and then vanished as it went through. Even though the brown Secret left, Afterlife spoke up, "History! Get me a coffee!!" He yelled into the empty courtroom. His voice echoed, once more like the gavel, reverberting throughout the room, bouncing off of the nothingness about. Silence quickly followed. The door rematerialized, and the brown Secret came out, holding a coffee, "Gee, you really wanted this." History floated up handing the coffee to Afterlife. "Indeed." Was the simple response; though it was to be noted it was as if saying 'thanks' to the brown Secret, who was happy with the simple statement. "So... Who is next?" Afterlife questioned, taking a sip of his coffee. History went through her book, turning page after page until she stopped, "Well, we've got a long list.. Death was right when he spoke of the Omega." "The Omega. The Destroyer. What did that fool Oblivion do this time?!" Afterlife's coffee exploded, splattering all over him, burning his cloak, though he seemed unfazed by the hot substance. His white eyes glowed for a moment, and time seemed to reverse; as the coffee cup reformed, and the liquid went from the pure white cloak back into the cup. "Apparently nothing he did. The Watchers, and more specifically Evil had to do with this. As well as Grandmaster Seya, who was under the possession of Zied." History defended Oblivion. "Who struck down Evil? And Zied?" "Metatron for Evil. Karma for Zied." History answered once more, going through her papers, "And Karma as well as Corvus were both appointed Daille's and Zied's positions. "Oh? So we've got a new ruler of Nevermore? Splendid. Took long enough." Afterlife sighed. "More news." "What would that be?" "Misery is no more, Evil has to take her position, as Misery sacrificed herself to the Omega." History waited for the response, knowing full well what was to come. "WHAT?!" The large golden gavel was sent flying across the room, slamming into a wall and making a large hole. "You know, as much as she screws around with my cases that were supposed to be... Kerava being one... She could have the decency to leave a message instead of just taking off and giving herself a break!" The sparkling gavel slowly floated back to Afterlife, and the hole fixed itself, it rested where Afterlife could once more grab it, if needed. "The Absolutes and even my own kin are failures. Alpha, Trinity, the Truth... Even the One Who Sleeps must be so disappointed... I just can't believe how embarassing this can get..." Afterlife slumped in his chair, "Luca, give me strength; Death, give me intelligence..." "Well, we'll have to start this soon so-" History was interrupted by the doors opening, Corvus slowly strode in with an emotionless gaze, staring straight at Afterlife. "What in Tartarus are you doing here?" Afterlife questioned, "My courtroom is to be left alone even by the Great Gods themselves. I'd treat the Alpha the same way if it came in just as you did." "I am here to observe." Corvus stated simply, "As the new ruler of darkness, I'm given the right to come here." "Not without my permission or call. Do well to remember that Corvus." Afterlife replied. "Now sit. I don't care where, just sit." "Very well." "Who is first in the cases of the event now known as the 'Shadow of Death'?" Afterlife questioned History, who was still going through her papers to figure out the whole mess that occured not even a day before. "We've got many, are you sure you want to go through all of them at once?" History questioned, to which Afterlife nodded. "Call the first one by name, as per the usual." Afterlife instructed. "Okay..." History started, "Thirteen." Thirteen Afterlife waited for the doors to open, "Thirteen? Perhaps the cloned back to life creation of Malovus? The boy once named Jason?" History turned her head to Afterlife, "Yes, this batch that's coming up will be some of the toughest for you, I'll be here if you need me." History sat down, getting her typewriter ready, as the doors flung open and Thirteen walked in. "And here he comes... The first of many in my rounds of judgement... Stand before I, and know your fate and defend yourself if you so wish." Afterlife pried in a god-like manner, making himself sound like he would cast down countless Satans with a flick of his wrist. "So... I'm dead, right?" asked Thirteen, surprisingly chipper for having recently died. "I've heard of the afterlife and all, but never had much reason to believe in it- until now, of course... is this it, though? It's kinda small. And empty. Didn't picture it as a room- you know, I was imagining more along the lines of pearly gates, streets of gold, and all..." Afterlife turned to look at History for a slight moment, almost as if saying 'What is going on' before turning to address Thirteen, "Quite... Innocent- SOMEWHAT! Yes... You have perished and have come here, to my courtoom, where I will choose to where you shall go... So many Hells... So many Heavens... So much time... Tell me Thirteen, you seem more talkative than when you were alive, why is that?" It seemed as though Afterlife was playing therapist. Thirteen shrugged. "I dunno. I've never really noticed my speaking habits." "Strange... And interesting." Afterlife noted, "So... Would you like to explain what you have done, your crimes of your past?" "If I must," said Thirteen, "but don't you guys kind of know already? Being omnipotent and all?" "I could name off everything you've done, but you yourself admitting might sway me to choose a more... Preferred route. Of course, your's are not too bad, not compared to Arbiter's." Afterlife stated. History pulled out a large book, "Ordered straight from Totema!" It had the name "Jason" imprinted on it. "Which section?" Afterlife questioned. "'And so Thirteen proceeded to-' Oh sorry, Judge Afterlife. Um... Veda had it marked in the 'Heroes' section." History replied. "See? Not too bad Thirteen, Jason. You've already had favor with me, but do you not want to release any inner turmoil you might not want to keep?" Afterlife questioned, "I'd be more than willing to get rid of those bad memories." "Wait- go back to my father- did he come through here too?" asked Thirteen. "Arbiter has yet to come through here." Afterlife calmly stated, "Which is when?" He asked History. "He's the last one of today." History replied. "The last one!" Afterlife repeated. "But didn't he die a while ago?" asked Thirteen. "Indeed he did. I'm sure you're aware of the power of a curse known as Imperium Recto?" Afterlife questioned, his white eyes narrowing, "Arbiter was thus resurrected with it, almost immediately after his very death. Thus, he never had the chance to come through." "But he's dead now, right?" asked Thirteen. "You said he would be the last to come through today." "My boy, he has long since been dead." Afterife affirmed. "He died approximately slightly before the dawning of a newer generation, the year 2051 comes to mind." History adjusted her glasses, "Indeed." She continued to madly type on her typewriter. "2051?" asked Thirteen. "Is that in cosmic time?" "Earth time." History stated, she adjusted her glasses. "Jason... This is not twenty questions..." Afterlife began, "I ask the questions here... Unless you'd like a big bruise to accompany you to your final destination?" "Um... are you allowed to do that?" Afterlife slammed his gavel, "I'm the Judge! I am... Afterlife. I can do whatever I desire, at least in my court." "I remember that one day you wanted to really show your inner-self to me Afterlife-" "We're not going to speak of that!" Afterlife's cloak turned a deep shade of red, he then addressed Thirteen, "Jason, what is your belief on the afterlife? How did it come to that? You'll find your answers beyond that golden door..." "Like I said," said Thirteen, "I've never given it much thought. Never really had a reason to think on it, you know?" Afterlife repeated, as if an animatronic, "You'll find your answers beyond that golden door. Unless you need something else?" "Nothing, I think," said Thirteen. "So... I just go into the door? Just like that?" "You will never come back... Unless SOMEONE," Afterlife's eyes became red as he yelled out into the open court, "Uses Imperium Recto again!" He looked around before addressing Thirteen, "Yes, just go through that door. Enjoy your time... To where you believe." History was still madly typing, keeping up with Thirteen and Afterlife's words. Thirteen tentatively reached for the door handle, then withdrew his arm. "But... I don't know what to believe. I never did..." "Go through the freaking door!!" Afterlife slammed his gavel, accidentally breaking his whole desk and bench. He fell to the floor in front of Thirteen as the place began to repair itself. "Temper, Temper." History adjusted her glasses. "Who asked you?! I'll try to be calm. Just go... Through the door... Jason..." Afterlife grit out. Thirteen reached slowly for the door, then flung it open, leaping back at the same time. "Ok. That's it. Where's that sword that I hung up in here?! History, try to push the kid in?" "'History, try to push the kid in?'" History repeated, typing away, as her job is. "No!! Don't type that in!!" "'No!! Don't type that in!!' Afterlife, just be calm." History said. "Jason, I will sledge-hammer you to death with my gavel, then you won't have an afterlife to go to!!" Thirteen noticed there was just beauty beyond, gold and wonderful lights. The only feelings apparent with going in would be pure joy. "Huh. Okay than. I guess I'll... um, go..." "Yes. Go! You're driving me up the wall... Please... I beg of you..." Afterlife groaned in mental agony, "You're the first of many, please leave..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Co-Op Stories